


seven minutes in hell

by moontokkis



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontokkis/pseuds/moontokkis
Summary: Bachira clears his throat pointedly. “Ohhhh-kay. Rin-chan next, truth or dare?”Rin, never wanting to be outdone by his brother, answers quickly. “Dare.”“Seven minutes in heaven with Isagi.”“If you don’t want to get too kissy-kissy you can just play seven minutes in hell instead.” Bachira offers, seeming a little too into the idea. “Like, instead of making out with each other, you beat each other up.”“The closet is right there,” Sae points out. “Unless, of course, you’re a coward.”“Fuck you,” Rin spits. “Come on, Isagi.”
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin, Itoshi Sae/Shidou Ryuusei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	seven minutes in hell

**Author's Note:**

> my first proper fanfic in about 5 years also i wrote this instead of studying for the mcat, so i apologize for quality and any OOCness -- pls let me know if there are typos and i will fix them!!
> 
> au where the boys are all on the same team + tabito and eita 
> 
> also i am obsessed w rinsagi

“TRUTH OR DARE!” Bachira crows, shaking the now-empty bottle of Svedka over his head. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

The team (minus Tabito and Eita) were gathered at the Itoshi brothers apartment for what was supposed to be a wholesome, post-win celebration. The wholesome aspect, however, had lasted about half an hour, until Shidou had shown up with two bottles of vodka and talked Sae into breaking out the 12-pack of hard seltzer in the fridge. By now they were all comfortably tipsy (some more so than others, if Chigiri’s red face was anything to go by) and had apparently devolved into playing high school drinking games. 

“Bachira,” Reo complains from his seat on the couch, “That’s so juvenile. we’re not fifteen anymore.” 

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Bachira sticks his tongue out at him. “Isagi, you in?”

Isagi shrugs. He would usually be wary of whatever strange questions Bachira would think up, but the warmth of the alcohol setting into his stomach is making his inhibitions loose. “Sure.” He takes a seat next to Bachira on the ground. 

“Great! If anyone wants me to dare them to make out with Isagi, speak now or forever hold your peace!”

“I think you just killed the chance of anyone else joining.” Chigiri says dryly, taking another sip of his seltzer. 

“I’ll play,” Nagi slides off the couch and settles at Isagi’s side. Despite his earlier disparagement, Reo quickly joins after Nagi. Everyone pretends not to notice.

Shidou, never one to pass up an opportunity to mess with the others, also plops down by Bachira’s side, topping off his cup from the other vodka bottle, which was still half full. Isagi is sure he had had more to drink than the rest of them, but he still looked completely sober.

Kunigami joins too, ever the good sport, and pulls Chigiri with him. Chigiri doesn’t complain, just rests his head on Kunigami’s shoulder, his eyes half-lidded. He’s a lightweight, and tends to fall asleep quickly after getting drunk, and Kunigami knows this, gently leaning into him so he can get comfortable. 

Now all eyes are on the Itoshi brothers, both of whom look completely disinterested. The team had learned one thing very quickly -- if there's one thing that tied the Itoshis together despite their rivalry, it was being completely uninterested in anything other than soccer. 

“Hmmm,” Bachira cocks his head. “You can always drink if you don’t want to answer the question or do your dare, you know.”

Sae looks at him for a moment, blank faced, before sitting down by Chigiri’s side. “Okay. I’m in.”

Shidou grins. “Who would’ve thought our resident pretty boy would be so interested in joining the rest of us plebeians for a drinking game?”

“Shut up, antenna freak.”

Shidou’s grin widens, and he blows a kiss to Sae, which Sae pointedly ignores.

If the rest of them are surprised (and they are, Sae might be captain of the team but he rarely plays along with their antics), they don't show it. 

“Rin-chan?” Bachira looks up expectantly. He’s the only one not playing. 

“Fine.” He sits down on the other side of the circle. 

Isagi knows full well that this is just one of Bachira’s silly drinking games, but he also knows Rin is only playing because he’s a stuck up bitch who can’t let his brother show him up, and the thought annoys him immensely for some reason. “You don’t have to be here, you know.” 

“I live here, Isagi.”

Isagi rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Bachira, start the game.”

Bachira eyes them but sets the bottle down nonetheless.

They play rock-paper-scissors, and Nagi wins, so he goes first. He picks truth, and Shidou is the first to call out a question. 

“Are you and Reo dating?”

Reo stiffens, but Nagi refuses to look at him. “No.”

“Do you like him?” Bachira follows up, leaning in slightly. 

“Only one question, Shidou already asked.” 

Bachira gives an over-exaggerated pout, but moves on quickly. “Okay, Reo, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Do you like Nagi?” 

Reo stiffens even more, and after a moment of refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the circle, he decides to drink. Isagi glances at Nagi, who suddenly seems very interested in the floor.

The next few turns pass without much incident, with Kunigami drinking a mix of vodka, pickle juice, and ketchup that Bachira prepared after he chose dare, and Chigiri telling them that he is indeed a virgin, much to Shidou’s amusement. 

“Sae, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Isagi is a bit surprised, considering how hesitant Sae had been to join the game, but Chigiri is quick to extract revenge for the virgin question. “I dare you to french kiss someone in this circle.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Sae shuffles across the floor and plants himself in front of Shidou. He raises an eyebrow wordlessly, as if asking for permission, and Shidou just smirks. Sae locks his hands behind Shidou’s neck and pulls him forward, pushing their lips together lightly. Shidou tilts his head to allow better access to his mouth, and settles his hands on the other’s waist. 

After a few moments and a particularly loud wolf whistle from Kunigami, the two break apart. 

“Seven out of ten.” Sae says, his face impassive as ever, sliding back to his original spot on the floor between Chigiri and Rin.

Shidou’s dopey smile quickly turns to a look of indignation. “Only a seven? Come back here, I deserve a ten-”

Bachira clears his throat pointedly. “Ohhhh-kay. Rin-chan next, truth or dare?”

Rin, never wanting to be outdone by his brother, answers quickly. “Dare.”

“I dare you to -” Shidou starts, but is quickly cut off by Sae. 

“Seven minutes in heaven with Isagi.”

“What?”

“Actually, seven minutes is a long time. I’ll be nice. Five minutes.”

Rin looks a bit panicked, and Isagi wills him to just drink so they can move on.

“If you don’t want to get too kissy-kissy you can just play seven minutes in hell instead.” Bachira offers, seeming a little too into the idea. “Like, instead of making out with each other, you beat each other up.”

“The closet is right there,” Sae points out. “Unless, of course, you’re a coward.”

“Fuck you,” Rin spits. “Come on, Isagi.”

“Excuse me?” Isagi shoots up, “Shouldn’t I get a say in this?”

“Hurry up.” Rin says as he walks by, not even bothering to look at him. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“What, I, no-” Isagi splutters, trying to resist. Bachira takes it upon himself to grab Isagi by the wrist and pull him to the hall closet. 

“Have fun! See you in five minutes!” Bachira’s grinning face is the last thing Isagi sees before the door is closed and they’re plunged into darkness.

The closet is uncomfortably small, and Isagi can feel the heat coming from Rin’s body even though he’s pressed himself against the door. Rin is already moving, and Isagi instinctively brings his arms up to protect his chest, guarding for the hit he’s sure is about to come. Every time Rin gets too close, Isagi squirms out of the way. 

He flails out, accidentally hitting something on a shelf, and hears Rin hiss in pain as the what-ever-it-was comes clattering down and hits him. Isagi would be lying if he said that wasn’t a bit satisfying.

“Fuck,” Rin pins Isagi to the door, forearm across his shoulders. “Just stay still, fucking christ,”

“Fuck you,” Isagi spits back, trying to push back against Rin’s chest. He’s annoyed at how much stronger than him Rin is, even though he’s a year younger -- the fuck does this kid eat? “Get off me.” 

There's a click, and Isagi is blinded by the overhead light. Rin must have been trying to make him stay still so he could reach the switch.

But Isagi can’t really focus on that right now -- now that the light’s on, all he can focus on is Rin’s face. Rin’s face, so close to his he can count every single one of his eyelashes. Stupid eyelashs, Isagi thinks, going limp against the wall. Stupid eyelashes and stupid pretty face and stupid Itoshi Rin. Isagi hates him.

And all of a sudden, Isagi can no longer see Rin’s stupid face. In fact, he can no longer see anything, he notes, and he’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing. All he can feel is the gentle press of Rin’s lips against his. 

Isagi spends the last minute and 30 seconds just staring at Rin. Stupid Itoshi Rin.

“TIMES UP!” Bachira’s voice outside the door brings Isagi back to reality. He barely has time to step away from the door before it’s flung open. “How was it, lovebirds?” Bachira squints at Isagi’s mussed hair and the tubes of toothpaste on the ground. “Or… brawl buddies?”

**Author's Note:**

> isagi: is this a fight?? r we about to fight rn??   
> rin: shut up and stay still so i can kiss u


End file.
